Mine
by Kaya Winn
Summary: you shall be mine Sasuke, all mine." "Naruto what the hell are you talking about? if this is one of your pranks!..." Warning, Rated M for a reason people. Sasuke X Naruto.


Mine

By Kaya Winn

Hey all. This is a story of Sasuke and Naruto and Naruto's possessive nature. I know I know Naruto dousn't have a possessive nature in the series but he douse now so ha! I do not own any Naruto characters.

please not that this is purly a smut fic, please don't read to much into it. ^^;

i do not own any Naruto characters or anything of Naruto. which is a real shame cus i would so own itachi's ass if i could.

* * *

It was dark out, almost pitch black in the Uchiha estate. Sasuke padded down the halls of the forever empty manor trying to ignore the feeling of being followed and watched. It happened nearly every night now, those bursts of paranoia. He didn't understand them, but he d taken to carrying a lantern to and from his bedroom when it was dark out.

They d been hitting him for nearly three months now, and it didn't always happen, for the longest time he'd rip apart the place trying to find out who was in the house with him, but he could never find a trace of another in his home. He opened a door and slid into his room shutting the door behind him blowing out the lantern, like always the paranoia deserting him as soon as the door was shut.

He slid out of his cloths and into his bed setting the lantern in easy reach in case he had to get up in the middle of the night before falling into an uneasy doze.

"Sasuke." It was so low he wasn't sure he d heard it but he still sat straight up in bed clutching the kunai he kept under his pillow in case someone tried to attack him in the night. He relaxed again when nothing happened then stiffened as he heard something else. A footstep, right in front of him. He hesitated reaching towards his lamp, finger on the trigger he waited for another noise. Nothing, he was being paranoid again he froze with a small gulp forcing down his panic; a hand was gripping his wrist, the one on the lamp.

"Leave it off" the voice whispered again and Sasuke almost relaxed but it didn't sound like Naruto usually did. His voice was soft and husky and almost predatory.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I tried to stay away." He whispered his eyes now visible in the darkness shining with strange emotions. "I thought to be content to watch you when I felt lonely."

"It was you!?" Sasuke demanded fear forgotten in favor of annoyance and anger.

"Your skin your hair even your eyes. They call to me Sasuke and I can t refuse their call. Not anymore."

"Naruto what the hell are you talking about? If this is one of your stupid pranks I'm..."

"No pranks." Naruto whispered gripping Sasuke's other wrist as he reached for the lantern again. How he could see in the near pitch darkness of the room mystified Sasuke.  
Naruto let go. Sasuke growled warningly and Naruto chuckled.

"I m going to have it all." The blond whispered again mouth right next to Sasuke s ear breath puffing into the shell tongue and lips brushing the surprisingly sensitive flesh making Sasuke shiver. I m dreaming again Sasuke decided. I ll wake up in the morning and find out that this was all a dream. Still I might as well enjoy it. He tugged at his wrists frowning when he couldn't move them.

"Naruto...can I have my hands back?" sasuke asked in an attempt to regain his composure.

"no." Naruto whispered something clicking in the dark that set Sasuke's nerves into panic again as Naruto tied Sasuke s wrists together and then to the bed with a small chain, like a necklace. Sasuke didn t know how he knew but he knew he wouldn't be able to break the chain so easily.

"You re going to be all mine." Naruto whispered his hands traveling down Sasuke's chest smirking as the brunette stiffened again his mouth working to suppress the moan. Sasuke suddenly, very suddenly realized he was NOT dreaming. That Naruto really was in the room with him and touching him, if not acting a little crazy.

"Naruto. Nn. Stop." Sasuke said suddenly pressing Naruto away with a knee and Naruto grinned pinning the knee down with his own rubbing at Sasuke s nipples making the Uchiha arch and moan in surprise and pleasure.

"You re going to be all mine Sasuke. All mine." Naruto whispered pinching the nipples as he nibbled on the others neck before licking up it the actions making Sasuke moan and squirm on the bed. Sasuke whimpered a bit tugging on his bound hands, he wanted to touch too, and needed to touch, to make sure it was real. Naruto took no notice as he ran his tongue lower and lower brushing the curls at Sasuke s crotch making the other moan again and arch off the bed.

"All. Mine." Naruto repeated and Sasuke panted and nodded.

"Yes. All yours." He agreed smiling. "Make me yours." Naruto paused; slightly surprised at how quickly Sasuke had given up at least that s how he thought of it. He grinned and without any warning he licked up Sasuke s cock making the brunette arch and let out a hoarse cry of pleasure his hips bucking to Naruto wanting more and Naruto smirked running his tongue around the shaft, missing pleasure points purposely to tease and torment Sasuke.

"Naruto stop teasing!" Sasuke said after about five minutes panting hard cock full and aching needing attention. "It's starting to hurt." Naruto chuckled a bit his head tilted fingers cupping Sasuke s balls.

"You didn't say please Sasuke."

"A ah fuck... please! Please stop teasing!" Sasuke cried out hips jerking into Naruto s hands and the blond laughed licking at Sasuke's inner thigh making the Uchiha moan and spread his legs yelping violently as Naruto suddenly bit him. Hard.

"Naruto you little bastard!!!"

"Hush now Sasuke." Naruto said his voice soft and teasing and Sasuke growled straining to get at Naruto who crawled up to Sasuke s neck sucking softly and gently as if to apologize for the biting. Sasuke relaxed again shivering at the pleasure, it really wasn't fair, his neck was a soft spot, and Naruto was exploiting it very effectively.

He yelped arching off the bed again as Naruto suddenly bit down hard on his collar bone and Sasuke let out a string of curses and half moans as Naruto sucked teeth still embedded in Sasuke s flesh.

Sasuke had never realized how GOOD pain could feel until just right then and his curses stopped replaced by moans and Naruto smirked gripping Sasuke s cock in one hand pumping slowly and pleasurably as he claws up Sasuke side drawing blood, reveling in the brunettes tormented yells of pleasure and pain. And then Sasuke fell silent arching violently eyes clamped shut. Naruto had slid a finger into the others ass.

"Oh gods, so good." Sasuke finally manage to breath and Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Sasuke are you a VIRGIN!?" he asked sounding rather stunned his finger twitching in surprise as Sasuke nodded.

"Really?"

"Y. yeah, no one, Ah, was good enough." Sasuke responded pressing down on the finger." DO something!"

"And am I good enough Sasuke?" Naruto asked sounding amused whispering into Sasuke s ear as he added a second finger Sasuke arcing, almost missing the question

"Ahh god... that sort of hurts Naruto." Sasuke complained squirming on the bed before he smirked. "you re the only one good enough."

"good answer." Naruto said smirking as he wiggled his fingers closer to sasuke s prostate making the brunette moan hard and thrash a bit. Naruto took his time stretching Sasuke before inserting the third finger, and even Sasuke had a hard time holding in the whimper. It didn't hurt, not really it more burned, like a muscle after a hard workout, but it was very uncomfortable when compare to the pleasure the rest of his body was feeling.

"You re going to have to relax Sasuke." Naruto whispered nibbling on Sasuke s ear. Sasuke nodded and slowly he managed to force himself to relax and he yelled out in pleasure as Naruto poke his prostate.

"Oh god Naruto right there! Do it there, again please?" Sasuke stated, adding the please more as an afterthought and Naruto laughed a bit poking the prostate again gripping Sasuke s cock as he slid his fingers out and added his tongue to the mix.

"Holy fuck! What the hell is that!?" Sasuke demanded writhing on the bed.

"My tongue." Naruto responded trying not to laugh again.

"What happened to the fingers!? God Naruto."

"What? Would you rather I take you dry?"

"no."Sasuke muttered with a grumble and Naruto smirked.

"Then shut up."

"I AM going to get even with you for this." Sasuke muttered moaning as Naruto started the work with his much too talented tongue. Then he pulled away and flipped Sasuke onto his back and the brunette panted eager to be fucked as he got onto his knees trying to use his hands to stand on all fours and only partially succeeding.

"Ready Sasuke? You have to stay relaxed now. Don t tense up." Naruto stated and Sasuke nodded biting his lip yelping as Naruto started to slid in, ever so slowly to avoid injuring Sasuke growling and clawing down Sasuke s back when he started to tense up, the pain of his back making Sasuke shiver and arch moaning a bit as Naruto leaned down sucking lines of hickies onto Sasuke s neck once he was completely buried into the other.

"Naruto... move... "Sasuke demanded his hips jerking back after a few moments and Naruto smirked thrusting hard once and when Sasuke only moaned in pleasure he started long quick thrusts that had Sasuke seeing stars. Sasuke moaned and mewled and twitched and thrust back and tried to free his hands, which failed, as Naruto changed the tempo suddenly. Thrusting fast and hard in very short strokes Naruto had Sasuke screaming in pleasure thrashing around.

"Oh god Naruto! I m going to explode... faster please! Harder!" Sasuke demanded panting half drooling from the pleasure as Naruto obeyed grunting with the effort clawing up Sasuke s chest now sinking his teeth into the side of Sasuke s neck as both boys came, Naruto a good three seconds or so behind Sasuke both of them collapsing onto the bed for a well deserved nap.

"Naruto. Hey dobe wake up." Sasuke stated shaking Naruto awake as the sun peeked through the window and into Sasuke s room. We have to get ready for training with Kakashi. damn. Naruto mumbled sitting up. I forgot about that. Sasuke rolled his eyes heading to the bathroom and Naruto smirked as Sasuke screamed.

"What the fuck Naruto!? How am I supposed to explain all these to Kakashi and Sakura!?" Sasuke demanded indicating his neck and chest and back which was covered in bites, hickies and long ragged lines from his nails.

"Well I had to mark you as mine after all. So pinky stops fawning all over you." Naruto said smiling and Sasuke blinked pondering that for a minute before smirking.

"I think I m going to like being yours but I m still getting even with you for this."

"Looking foreword to it Sasuke teme."

* * *

wooo for smut^^ please R+R and i shall give you a lolipop ()---


End file.
